


Bleeding Scratch

by SaoryEmanoelle



Category: Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoryEmanoelle/pseuds/SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: A poem about Alan Wake's doppelganger, Mr. Scratch.





	Bleeding Scratch

And the story goes like this…

 

In an overwhelming madness he who lies was born,

that which no one cared for and which became therefore

a shadow that brought nothing but the madness it was born in.

The Herald of Darkness, a bleeding scratch found himself within.

 

As the Darkness in his heart found a body of its own

once again, pen in his hand, the writer was left alone.

Echoes flashed into his brain, pierced through his very skin

while a smile still played in the lips of his twin.

 

Like a distorted reflection, the writer knew not

that his brother who bled shadows had teared his life apart.

Forced to live the same reality over and over again

could the writer ever find comfort in his pain?

 

Dare not to say his name!

 

For an eternity he is now doomed to suffer

under the influence of the one who now rules this domain.

And even though the demon has indeed its own master

its mind can not be controlled - Never utter thy name!

Never speak of the one made flesh by Thomas Zane!


End file.
